


One More Bend Before We Break

by annakaashi, Lillento



Series: Otayuri drabbles [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But just a little angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillento/pseuds/Lillento
Summary: Yuri is frustrated, but Otabek's there to help.





	One More Bend Before We Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So here's the third drabble, there'll be one more today :)  
> you can find us [here ](otayuri-ficrec.tumblr.com):)

Yuri was frustrated. He has been practicing this jump for weeks now, and he could never land it properly. Well it would be a feat if he could land the quad Axel he’s been trying to nail.

But he failed again and again and again. There wasn’t enough rotations. He was getting frustrated, and the more failed the more agitated he became. He was alone in the rink, Yakov already went home. He told Yuri to go home and rest, but when did Yuri listen? He was stubborn and he was determined to land that jump. 

However, in his last attempt of the night, he fell pretty badly. Luckily there was nothing serious injury, but his forearm would definitely have a bruise tomorrow. He was laying on his back, letting the ice cool his heated body. He let out a frustrated scream, then covered his face with his hands.

After a while, he got up, and did a few rounds around the rink just to cool down, then went back to the locker rooms to have a quick shower and change back to his normal clothes. After he’d done that, he headed home, while sending a text to Otabek.

**To: Beka**

hey Beka, you still up?

**From: Beka**

yeah, why?

**To: Beka**

can we skype? ill be home in 5

**From: Beka**

sure  


When he got home, he dumped his bag in the living room, fed his cat, Katya, then opened up his laptop. He opened skype, and he could see that Otabek was already online. Before he even had the chance to click to call Otabek, he was already calling him.

“Hey Beka,” he greeted his boyfriend.

“Hey yourself. What’s wrong?” he asked. Trust Otabek to not to beat around the bush.

“It’s just… I’m getting frustrated because I can’t land that fucking quad Axel, even though I’ve been trying for weeks now, and still nothing!”

“You’ve been trying a quad Axel? Yura, are you mental? At least tell me that there was someone with you.” When Yuri didn’t answer, he just sighed.

“There are only so many times I can watch you break before I start to crack.” 

“What do you mean?” Yuri asked quietly.

“I mean that I can’t watch you destruct yourself over something like this for long. I mean that I care so much about you, and that if something happened to you I would lose my mind. Yura, you have to be careful. I need to know that you’ll be okay and that you won’t do anything reckless like practicing a quad Axel alone, that basically nobody ever landed in a competition. I know that you want to land that jump, but please, take care of yourself,” he answered him. 

Yuri could feel the tears running down his cheeks, and he quickly wiped at them with his hoodies sleeve.

“’m sorry, I’ll be more careful. I just wish I could hug you right now,” he said. Otabek smiled sadly.

“Don’t worry, we’ll see each other soon,” he answered. They talked a little more, but then they said goodbye to each other, because they were tired from their respective practices.

Yuri fell asleep with a smile on his face and Otabek’s words replaying in his mind.


End file.
